Beautiful Sin
by eL-ch4n
Summary: YUNJAE. Yang satu seorang hamon, manusia dengan iman yang kuat sementara yang satu lagi, iblis yang membenci Tuhan. Sebuah pertaruhan membawa kedua makhluk berbeda ini entah pada sebuah kebinasaan atau pada sebuah keabadian. Sequel to It's Raining! DLDR! T for safe


Title: Beautiful Sin

Couple: YunhoxJaeojong, some SiwonxKibum

Rating: T-M

Genre: Romance, Fantasy/Supranatural

Summary: Yang satu seorang hamon, manusia dengan iman yang kuat sementara yang satu lagi, iblis yang membenci Tuhan. Sebuah pertaruhan membawa kedua makhluk berbeda ini entah pada sebuah kebinasaan atau pada sebuah keabadian.

.

.

Ibadah Minggu pagi itu telah selesai. Para jemaat yang telah mengikuti serangkaian acaran di dalam ruang altar tersebut satu per satu meninggalkan ruangan. Tak terlewatkan juga seorang namja dengan paras cantik berjalan keluar. Kedua tangannya diselipkan di kedua sisi celananya sembari bersiul ringan sebuah melodi yang hanya dia ketahui artinya.

Indera penglihatannya kemudian menangkap sosok yang tak asing di matanya. Seorang namja yang ditemuinya kurang lebih 1 bulan yang lalu karena sebuah kebetulan ataukah ini juga adalah takdir? Seulas senyuman terukir di wajah sang namja tampan. Perlahan, dia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok yang menarik perhatiannya.

Ketika berhasil menghampiri sosok tersebut, sang namja manis menepuk pundak sosok tersebut dengan perlahan membuat sosok yang seorang namja tampan itu berbalik perlahan. Terlihat bahwa sosok itu mengenal namja manis yang ada di hadapannya. "Ah, aku ingat dirimu. Namja yang kuceritakan mengenai kisah sang malaikat terbuang itu bukan? Kalau tidak salah namamu, Jung Yunho, benar?"

Namja yang bernama Jung Yunho itu mengangguk. Dia menunjuk ke arah sang namja manis itu perlahan. "Kim Jaejoong?" tanyanya dengan ragu-ragu.

Mereka berdiri di dekat pintu, dilewati oleh sekumpulan jemaat yang ingin keluar dari gereja tersebut. "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi," ujar Jaejoong dengan seulas senyuman misterius di wajahnya. "Aku tidak menduga kalau orang yang kuceritakan kisah sang malaikat terbuang ternyata anak dari sang malaikat terbuang itu sendiri. Dunia begitu sempit ya?" goda Jaejoong.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong sendiri tidak tahu apakah kalimatnya benar, tapi dia hanya ingin mengucapkannya. Terlebih karena saat dia _mengecek_ soal Yunho, dia tak menemukan Yunho seorang manusia. Jadi siapakah Yunho sebenarnya jika dia bukan seorang manusia? _Nephilim _mungkin, pikir Jaejoong.

"Kau salah. Aku bukan anak dari malaikat terbuang itu."

"Oh, begitukah?" tanya Jaejoong dengan mengangkat kedua alisnya. Sebuah tanda bahwa dia tak percaya. "Jadi, siapakah orang tuamu?"

"Kurasa itu bukan urusanmu," desis Yunho. Jaejoong dapat melihat bahwa Yunho terlihat tidak suka ketika dia menanyakan orang tua dari namja itu. Dan hal ini, menurut Jaejoong, semakin meningkatkan rasa penasarannya.

Dia menyeringai. "Menarik, sangat menarik. Begini saja, kalau aku bisa menemukan siapa kedua orang tuamu, maka jiwamu milikku. Tidak ada iblis atau malaikat lain yang bisa mengambilnya selain diriku, bagaimana?"

"Jiwaku hanya milik Tuhan, bukan milikmu atau milik siapapun."

"Seorang hamon rupanya. Baiklah, kita lihat saja seberapa bisa kau menolak taruhan yang menggiurkan ini, hmm?" tantang Jaejoong.

.

.

"Beautiful Sin"

by eL-ch4n

05.12.2012

.

.

Sudah seharian ini Jaejoong berada di perpustakaan neraka mencari jati diri dari seorang Jung Yunho, namun sampai sekarang pencariannya belum berujung juga. Hal ini malah semakin meningkatkan rasa penasaran di dalam hati Jaejoong. Siapa sebenarnya seorang Jung Yunho?

Neraka? Ya, kalian tidak salah baca. Jaejoong tengah berada di neraka, tepatnya perpustakaan terbesar di neraka yang menyimpan arsip manusia di dunia. Mungkin pertanyaan berikutnya, kenapa Jaejoong bisa berada di neraka? Jika benar, bukankah seharusnya dia menjadi seorang _fallen angel_ sama seperti Kibum yang adalah dongsaeng-nya? Jawabannya mudah, Jaejoong adalah salah seorang malaikat yang kehilangan kepercayaan, menjadi iblis karena merasa bosan dengan rutinitasnya.

"Hyung? Sedang apa hyung di sini?" tanya sebuah suara yang muncul dari belakang Jaejoong.

Tak perlu berbalik, Jaejoong sudah tahu pemilik suara tersebut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Dong Yongbae, atau yang biasa dipanggil dengan Taeyang, iblis yang murah senyum? "Hanya sedang mencari," desis Jaejoong.

"Mencari seorang yang bernama Jung Yunho?" tanya Taeyang lagi.

Mendengar nama orang yang dicarinya, Jaejoong segera memutar badannya, menjatuhkan buku yang dipegangnya. Segera dia menarik kerah Taeyang untuk menjelaskan lebih lanjut maksud dari perkataan namja berambut _mohawk_ itu. "Dari mana kau tahu?" desis Jaejoong lagi.

"Karena kau terus mencarinya selama seharian ini, siapa juga yang tidak akan tahu? Terutama karena tadi pagi kau menemuinya di gereja," jawab Taeyang dengan tenang. Perlahan, genggaman di kerahnya melonggar dan Taeyang dapat berdiri kembali di atas lantai dengan kedua kakinya. "Lagipula hyung, kau tidak akan menemukan arsip Yunho di sini, di neraka ini."

"Kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong yang merasa bodoh karena pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Hyung tidak tahu? Arsip hamon tidak pernah diletakkan di neraka karena takut akan dimanfaatkan oleh para iblis," jawab Taeyang.

Jawaban yang didengar Jaejoong membuat dia frustasi. Diacak-acak rambut cokelatnya karena kesal. "Sial, kalau begini aku tak bisa mengetahui siapa orang tuanya," desis Jaejoong.

Sungguh pemandangan yang tidak ada duanya, melihat Jaejoong yang biasanya tenang menjadi gelisah seperti ini hanya karena tidak berhasil mendapatkan informasi yang diinginkan. Ya, tapi Taeyang mengerti, seorang Jaejoong TIDAK pernah TIDAK berhasil mendapatkan apapun, jadi mungkin ini adalah yang pertama.

Setelah cukup lama menggerutu dengan dirinya sendiri, Jaejoong kemudian berjalan keluar dan tanpa sengaja (atau sengaja) menabrak Taeyang yang berdiri di depannya. Tentu saja sang dongsaeng menanyakan hal ini kepada sang hyung yang berjalan meninggalkannya. "Mau ke mana kau hyung?"

Jaejoong tak berbalik, hanya berkata dengan riang, "Siapa yang lebih tahu jawaban pasti daripada orang yang bersangkutan itu sendiri bukan?"

Taeyang tak perlu melihat wajah hyung-nya untuk tahu bahwa seulas seringaian tengah terukir di wajah sang iblis cantik itu. Dia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat sosok Jaejoong yang sudah menghilang dari ruang perpustakaan. Pandangannya kemudian beralih pada jendela di langit-langit yang menampakkan cahaya mentari. "Ah, sudah lama mentari tak menembus tempat ini. Semoga saja ini pertanda baik," bisiknya sendu.

.

.

"Permisi Yunho-shi, ada yang mencari anda," ujar seorang yeojya kepada Yunho yang tengah membaca arsip di balik meja kerjanya. Dia menatap yeojya yang notabene adalah sekretarisnya itu dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Siapa?" tanya Yunho dengan perlahan.

Yeojya itu terlihat gugup. Badannya yang terlihat dari balik pintu gemetar. "Dia bilang namanya Jaejoong-shi dan dia – "

"Tidak perlu," sela Yunho dengan dingin.

"Eh?"

"Apa perlu kujelaskan sekali lagi?" tanya Yunho dengan datar. Mata elangnya menatap tajam ke arah sang sekretaris yang tak berdaya.

Dengan takut-takut, sang yeojya akhirnya mengangguk. "Saya sudah mengatakannya Yunho-shi, tapi dia tetap bersikeras –"

"Aish, lama sekali!" gerutu seseorang dari balik pintu.

Yunho menggeram karena dia tahu bahwa suara itu adalah milik Kim Jaejoong. Dia hanya tak bisa berpikir mau apa namja itu datang ke sini?

"Jae – Jaejoong-shi, Yunho –shi –"

Sekali lagi ucapan sang yeojya disela oleh Jaejoong yang menatapnya dengan lembut. Sebuah senyuman menggoda terukir di wajah sang iblis cantik tersebut. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan tadi, hmm?" tanyanya dengan nada ceria.

Sang yeojya, seolah terhipnotis, hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera beranjak dari tempat tersebut tak memedulikan panggilan Yunho yang notabene adalah bosnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Yunho saat mereka tinggal berdua saja di ruangan kerjanya.

Pintu kerjanya sudah tertutup dan ruangan itu sekarang benar-benar hanya terisi oleh mereka saja, mendatangkan sebuah _déjà vu_ bagi keduanya. "Sekarang kita tinggal berdua saja dan kita bisa menyelesaikan urusan kita," kata Jaejoong.

Yunho hanya mengerang kesal. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Ara?" tanyanya.

"Ara? Nama yeojya tadi?" Yunho hanya mengangguk. "Oh, kau harus tahu bahwa itu adalah salah satu kemampuan _kami_. Aku hanya menatapnya dan menyuruhnya untuk meninggalkan tempat ini, sebuah perintah di bawah alam sadarnya." Jaejoong menjelaskannya sembari menuju kursi yang berada di seberang Yunho.

"Tidak semuanya bisa menggunakannya tapi, hanya beberapa yang sudah cukup _terlatih_ yang benar-benar bisa mengontrolnya. Kalau tidak, mereka sendiri yang akan terkena imbasnya," lanjut Jaejoong yang sudah duduk di seberang Yunho. Diangkat kedua kakinya di atas meja Yunho dan disilangkannya. Dia duduk layaknya seorang bos yang menemui anak buahnya.

"Turunkan kakimu," desis Yunho.

Kali ini Jaejoong menyeringai. "Kalau aku tidak mau?" tanyanya dengan nada menantang.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan retoris Jaejoong, Yunho segera beranjak dan menurunkan kaki Jaejoong dengan sendiri. Dipegangnya erat lutut Jaejoong hingga kaki sang iblis menyentuh lantai. Hal ini, tanpa dia sadari, membuat jarak di antara keduanya menipis. Jaejoong dapat mengamati bahwa strukur wajah Yunho yang ternyata lebih kecil dari namja pada umumnya. Namun di sisi lain, dia dapat melihat garis ketegasan pada wajah sang namja.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku berada di sini juga?" tanya Yunho lagi. Pertanyaan Yunho membuat Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya.

Oh tidak, apa yang baru saja dia lakukan? Dia tidak baru saja sedang mengecek Yunho bukan? Tidak, tidak, itu mustahil, gumamnya di dalam hatinya.

"Halo?" panggil Yunho lagi. Dia sekarang berada di posisi berlutut dengan kedua tangannya memegang lutut Jaejoong, terlihat seolah sedang ingin melamar sang iblis. "Apa kau masih ada di sini?"

"Eh?"

Yunho menghela nafas. "Aku tanya, bagaimana kau bisa –"

"_Kami _punya cara tersendiri, Yunho," sela Jaejoong dengan cepat.

Kembali helaan nafas terdengar dari Yunho. Dia beranjak berdiri untuk kembali ke kursinya, namun gerakannya terhenti karena tangannya ditarik. Badannya yang tidak siap terjatuh karena tidak seimbang dan menindih tubuh Jaejoong. Dada mereka saling bersentuhan dengan kepala yang hanya terpisah oleh hidung mereka. "Hmm. Untuk seorang hamon, kau cukup tampan," gumam Jaejoong. Punggung tangan kiri Jaejoong mengelus pipi Yunho dengan lembut.

"Apa maumu?" desis Yunho.

"Mauku?" kekeh Jaejoong. "Jiwamu, Yunho, jiwa seorang hamon," balas Jaejoong. Matanya masih mengamati alis mata Yunho, tekuk wajahnya, hidungnya, iris sang namja, dan bibir merah yang menggeram kesal di hadapannya.

"Jiwaku milik Tuhan dan bukan milik siapapun, lepaskan aku," desis Yunho.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" tantang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh seorang manusia yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa di tangan seorang iblis? Mereka bagaikan makhluk tak berdaya yang akan rapuh jika disentuh saja oleh dirinya. Dia bisa saja menggunakan kekuatan matanya untuk membuat Yunho patuh padanya, tapi itu tidak akan menarik lagi. Tidak akan ada tantangan bagi dirinya dan itu tidak akan menarik lagi.

"Aku tidak mau melakukan ini, tapi kau yang memaksaku," bisik Yunho.

"He? Apa –"

Perkataan Jaejoong terhenti saat Yunho mendorong dia dengan tangan kanan yang senggang. Yang membuat dia terkejut bukan kenapa dia tidak bisa menghindari dari dorongan tersebut, tapi kenapa Yunho bisa lepas dari pesonanya? Oke, setiap iblis, terutama seperti dirinya, memiliki sebuah feromon yang dapat menarik manusia tanpa memedulikan jenis kelamin. Hal ini untuk menggoda mereka, membius para manusia agar terbuai dengan kenikmatan duniawi. Jadi, Jaejoong sangat yakin, berada sedekat tadi tentu membuat Yunho terpikat feromonnya, dan jika benar, seharusnya Yunho tidak bisa menolaknya.

Namun? Kenapa?

Matanya berkedip beberapa kali, masih mencoba mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Tubuhnya sudah terbaring di atas lantai dengan tidak elitnya, tapi dia tidak memedulikan hal itu. Pikirannya masih kalut. "Jika tidak ada urusan lagi, silakan pergi," gumam Yunho yang sudah kembali ke posisi awalnya.

Jaejoong yang sudah sadar dari pikirannya segera berdiri dan merapikan dirinya. Dia berjalan menghampiri Yunho, menatap namja itu dengan penuh pesona. "Kau mengusirku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Dengar, aku tak mengerti kenapa kau bersikeras menginginkan jiwaku, tapi aku tak merasa ada yang spesial. Tolong kau keluar. Lagipula, bukankah _malaikat_ sepertimu mempunyai tugas lain? Membahagiakan manusia lain, misalnya?" tanya Yunho dengan oh polosnya.

Jaejoong tertawa, sebuah tawa yang penuh ejekan. Jadi selama ini Yunho menganggapnya seorang malaikat? Itu adalah hal terlucu yang didengar Jaejoong. Bagaimana reaksi namja itu saat tahu bahwa Jaejoong bukanlah malaikat seperti yang dia pikirkan, melainkan seorang iblis yang menjerat umatnya? Tapi sepertinya ini akan menarik. "Yah, saat ini aku tak ditugaskan untuk membahagiakan manusia lain, jadi aku punya waktu senggang, dan kurasa kau bisa mengisi waktuku," papar Jaejoong. Yah, _well_, dia tidak sepenuhnya berbohong bukan? Seorang iblis tidak ditugaskan untuk membahagiakan manusia dalam hal tertentu dan dia juga mempunyai waktu senggang yang bisa diisi dengan mencari tahu seorang Jung Yunho.

"Jadi malaikat punya waktu senggang juga?" tanya Yunho dengan nada tertarik.

Seulas cengiran lebar terpasang di wajah Jaejoong. "Tentu saja, Tuhan tidak mau kami bekerja terlalu keras hingga tak bisa menikmati karya-Nya." Mengucapkan nama Tuhan saja seperti membuat lidahnya ngilu. Sebegitu lamanyakah dia telah jauh dari Sang Maha Kuasa ini?

Yunho mengangguk tanda bahwa dia mengerti. "Aku tak mengerti, apa yang kau inginkan dari jiwaku? Dan bukankah sebagai malaikat kau harusnya tahu bahwa jiwaku ini adalah milik Dia yang memberikannya padaku?"

Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya. Dia harus menjelaskan sesuatu yang panjang, kalimat yang sudah lama dia lupakan. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Yunho begitu menarik dirinya, seperti ada sebuah rasa ketertarikan yang membuatnya tak bisa berhenti. Bagai candu yang tiada habisnya. "Yah, _well_, saat kau akan masuk Surga nanti, kau akan dilatih jika jiwamu cukup kuat. Tidak banyak jiwa yang dapat dilatih untuk menjadi seorang _Faith_, tingkatan yang lebih rendah dari malaikat namun lebih tinggi dari roh biasa. Jadi, katakan saja aku tertarik pada jiwamu, dan saat kau akan ke Surga nanti, aku yang akan melatihmu untuk menjadi seorang _Faith_."

Sebuah kebohongan lancar yang kau ucapkan Kim Jaejoong, ejeknya di dalam hati. Sebenarnya apa yang dia ucapkan ada benarnya, hanya saja, Yunho tidak akan menjadi _Faith_ di Surga, melainkan seorang _Sinners _bagi dirinya di neraka yang panas. Sudah lama dia membutuhkan hiburan. Manusia makin lama tidak menarik hatinya. Hamon juga sudah tidak banyak lagi dan kalaupun ada, mereka terlalu susah untuk didekati atau terlalu tua untuk selera Jaejoong. Yunho adalah, kalau boleh dikatakan, hamon termuda yang dia temukan sekaligus hamon yang paling menarik.

Mulanya dia menceritakan kisah tentang malaikat terbuang pada Yunho hanya karena ingin mengisi waktu luang saat namja itu berteduh di lubuknya di saat hujan. Masih teringat bagaimana terkejutnya wajah Yunho saat dia mengucapkan siapa dirinya. Namja itu ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, tapi deringan ponsel menghentikan niatnya. Dia hanya bisa pergi tanpa mengetahui lebih lanjut mengenai Jaejoong. Lagipula, bukan berarti Jaejoong ingin menceritakan jati dirinya. Sudah lama Jaejoong menceritakan kisah tersebut, tapi hanya kepada Yunho-lah dia menyebutkan siapa dirinya. Pada manusia yang lain, dia hanya akan menghapus ingatan mereka atau memberitahukan inisial namanya. _Hero_.

Ironis, pahlawan untuk seorang iblis? Lucu sekali. "Oh, tapi aku tak mengerti. Kenapa kau begitu ingin tahu mengenai orang tuaku? Mereka tak lebih dari manusia biasa, mungkin hanya hamon seperti yang kau katakan."

"Kau tahu apa itu hamon?" tanya Jaejoong balik.

Yunho mengangguk. "Kurang lebih, hamon adalah mereka yang percaya, yang menjaga imannya sampai mati, benar bukan?" Kali ini giliran Jaejoong yang mengangguk. "Bukannya ingin menghancurkan harapanmu, tapi sepertinya aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk mengisi waktu luangmu, Jaejoong-shi."

"Panggil saja aku dengan Jae."

"Baiklah, Jae," ujar Yunho dengan seulas senyuman lembut. "Jika tak ada keperluan lagi, silakan keluar Jae, aku harus bekerja. Mungkin di lain waktu saja."

Masih menatap Yunho dari atas sampai ke bawah, Jaejoong hanya bisa terdiam. Ada sesuatu yang aneh. Tidak mungkin Yunho hanya seorang hamon, pasti ada hal lain. Dia harus menemukannya. Bukan namanya Kim Jaejoong jika tidak mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Langkah kaki Jaejoong terasa berat untuk meninggalkan ruangan kerja tersebut, namun dia tidak mau melangkah lebih lagi daripada yang seharusnya. Meski menarik perhatiannya, Jung Yunho juga memancarkan sebuah aura mengerikan yang tak asing bagi dirinya.

Ketika pintu tertutup, Yunho kemudian membuka lacinya. Di dalamnya tersimpan sebuah foto dirinya saat masih kecil. Yunho kecil tengah duduk di atas pundak seorang namja yang memiliki lesung pipi saat tersenyum, sementara di samping mereka terdapat seorang yeojya yang memiliki senyuman tulus dengan kulit seputih salju. Sang yeojya memegang pundak sang namja sementara sang namja tengah memegang kedua kaki Yunho kecil untuk menjaga keseimbangan.

"Akhirnya aku menemukannya, _appa, umma_," bisik Yunho.

.

.

Pertemuan mereka berikutnya terjadi di sebuah klub malam yang biasa didatangi Jaejoong untuk melepaskan kekesalannya. Di sana, dia merasa tenang karena mendapat hawa gelap dari manusia yang datang. Tubuhnya sedang berada di tengah kerumunan yang lainnya, bergoyang sambil sesekali saling menggesekkan tubuh mengikuti alunan musik keras di lantai dansa.

Matanya kemudian menatap sosok yang tak asing di matanya, Jung Yunho yang tengah duduk di depan meja bar. Tak percaya dengan keberuntungannya, dia kemudian menyeringai lebar. Namja bermarga Jung itu sepertinya tidak datang sendirian. Di sampingnya duduk seorang yeojya yang sepertinya adalah sekretaris dari namja itu. Ara namanya kalau tidak salah.

Bola mata keduanya akhirnya bertemu tak lama kemudian saat Yunho memutar kepalanya untuk melihat ke lantai dansa. Jaejoong menyeringai saat hal itu terjadi dan kemudian melakukan aksinya. Badannya melekuk-lekuk dengan sedikit erotis membuat beberapa namja dan yeojya yang ada di sekitarnya mulai mengelilinginya. Tangan-tangan mereka juga bergerilya di antara tubuhnya yang menggiurkan, ingin menyentuh _karya _Tuhan yang dianggap mereka sempurna itu. Jaejoong menikmati sentuhan mereka. Bahkan dia tengah bersandar pada dada seorang namja yang tidak diketahuinya siapa. Sudah biasa berada di klub membuatnya tahu bahwa hal ini tak lebih dari rutinitas. _One night stand _juga sering dia alami. Lagipula, dia seorang iblis, apa salahnya menikmati kenikmata dunia yang akan membawa dosa ini juga?

Dia tampak sedikit terkejut saat melihat sosok Yunho yang tak ada di kursi bar, meninggalkan Ara yang tampak kesal di meja bar. Perut Jaejoong mulai sedikit mual saat dia merasakan namja di belakangnya mulai mengecup lehernya perlahan. Dia ingin melepaskan dirinya, tapi pelukan di perutnya begitu kuat dan lampu di ruangan itu membuat dia sedikit pusing. Lucu sekali, iblis takluk pada manusia? _Well_, bukan Jaejoong namanya kalau menyerah begitu saja.

Sembari melekuk tubuh, dia berusaha menyelip keluar dari pelukan sang namja tersebut. Namun detik berikutnya, dia merasakan tubuhnya ditarik dengan kencang oleh sebuah tangan membuat pelukan namja tersebut terlepas begitu saja. Dia masih tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Namja yang memeluknya tadi hanya menggeram kesal dan kemudian beranjak pergi seolah tak ingin mencari masalah dengannya.

"Malaikat apa yang membuai manusia untuk menjatuhkannya ke dalam dosa?" bisik sebuah suara yang tak asing di telinganya.

Badannya bergetar hebat saat bibir Yunho berbisik di telinganya dan saat tangan Yunho melingkar di perutnya. Dia segera berbalik untuk mendapati Yunho dengan ekspresi keras tengah menatapnya tajam dengan mata elangnya. Jaejoong hanya menyeringai. "Malaikat yang ingin mengambil jiwamu," balas Jaejoong.

Kedua tangannya segera melingkar pada leher Yunho dan menarik tubuh namja itu perlahan untuk mendekati dirinya. Ketika jarak mereka tinggal sedikit lagi, Yunho segera melepaskan pegangannya. "Aku tidak mau mencium seorang malaikat," jawab Yunho.

Mendengar hal ini, Jaejoong menyeringai. Dia menarik Yunho dengan cepat sehingga sang manusia tak bisa mengelak. Bibir mereka bersentuhan sesaat sebelum Yunho dengan cepat mendorong Jaejoong hingga tercipta jarak di antara mereka. Melihat ekspresi Yunho yang terkejut, Jaejoong menyengir lebar. "Tidak, kau tidak mencium seorang malaikat, tapi malaikatlah yang menciummu," balas Jaejoong.

Detik berikutnya entah kenapa Jaejoong merasa kehilangan tenaga. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan bermain dengan api. Ya, seorang iblis tidak sebaiknya bersentuhan dengan hamon. Istilah lainnya, hamon memancarkan sebuah kesucian yang tak bisa disentuh iblis, menyentuhnya sama seperti menyentuh api dengan tangan kosong. Namun Jaejoong sudah terlanjur, apalagi dengan menciumnya tadi, kemudian menyentuhnya beberapa hari yang lalu membuat tubuh Jaejoong menjadi lemah. Belum lagi dalam seminggu ini dia menggunakan kekuatannya untuk mencari tahu mengenai Yunho. Bahkan gilanya lagi, dia hendak menuju Gerbang Surga. Sayang, belum sempat dia melangkah masuk, tubuhnya sudah terpental keluar karena tak sanggup menerima cahaya yang terang di tubuhnya. Jadi jangan heran kalau sekarang dia begitu lemah, tak ada bedanya dengan manusia biasa yang punya sedikit kekuatan.

"Hei!" Sebuah seruan tertangkap indera pendengarannya sebelum tubuhnya menjadi lemas dan terjatuh ke tanah. Kegelapan tak lama kemudian menyelimuti dirinya seiring dengan dekapan hangat di tubuhnya.

.

.

"Urgh," erang Jaejoong. Perlahan _doe eyes_-nya terbuka membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang masuk. Matanya menyapu ruangan asing tempat dia berada sekarang. Jika biasa, mungkin dia akan siap siaga, namun ketika indera penciumannya menangkap aroma yang tak asing lagi, dia merasa tenang. Selalu, Yunho selalu dapat memberikan sebuah ketenangan yang dia inginkan, ketenangan sama seperti saat dia masih menjadi seorang malaikat.

Tidak.

Jaejoong segera menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Untuk apa memikirkan masa lalu? Ketika kau keluar menjadi seorang iblis, Tuhan tak melakukan apapun, hanya membiarkan kau mengambil langkahmu menuju neraka. Bahkan saat kemarin kau ingin menghampiri tempatmu dulu, kau ditolak. Cahayanya terlalu kuat membuat kau menjadi silau dan terpental. Jaejoong terus meyakini dirinya membuat dadanya merasa sesak hingga dia harus mencengkram bajunya dengan kuat.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Yunho yang sudah berada di ruangan itu. Sepertinya namja itu tadi mengetuk pintu, tapi Jaejoong tidak menyadarinya. Namja itu telah membawa nampan yang terdapat sebuah mangkok berisi sesuatu yang hangat, terlihat dari asap yang mengepul di atasnya. Jaejoong menatap tajam ke arah mangkok tersebut seolah apa yang ada di dalamnya adalah racun yang dapat membuat Jaejoong terbunuh seketika. Iblis tidak bisa mati karena racun, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak bisa merasakan sakit juga dan Jaejoong sudah cukup mengalami kesakitan hari ini.

"Tenanglah, aku membuatkan sup hangat untukmu," bisik Yunho lembut. Dia kemudian duduk sedikit di ujung kasur di sebelah Jaejoong. "Kau mau makan sendiri atau?" Jaejoong segera mengambil mangkok tersebut dari Yunho yang mendatangkan kekehan dari namja tersebut. "Hahaha. Aku cuma bercanda," goda Yunho.

Jaejoong tak menjawab hanya mencoba untuk menikmati bubur hangat yang ada di hadapannya. Seorang iblis tak bisa merasakan kelaparan, tapi mereka dapat menikmati makanan duniawi, berbeda saat dirinya menjadi seorang malaikat. Dia makan dalam keheningan karena tampaknya Yunho memutuskan untuk memperhatikan sang iblis daripada membuka pembicaraan. Jaejoong sendiri menikmati keheningan di antara mereka.

"Terima kasih," gumamnya. Tak berapa lama, mangkok tersebut telah kosong dan diletakkan di atas meja di samping tempat tidur. Jaejoong kemudian bermaksud beranjak ketika gerakannya dihentikan oleh Yunho.

"Aku ingin bertanya, kenapa seorang malaikat bisa pingsan?" tanya Yunho.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari diri Jaejoong. Dia kembali dalam posisi duduk di samping Yunho. Kepalanya menunduk. Bibirnya digigit perlahan. Sudahlah, Jaejoong akhirnya menyadari bahwa berinteraksi dengan seorang hamon terlalu lama tidak akan baik. Lebih baik dia segera menyelesaikan ini semua. "Aku bukan seorang malaikat seperti yang kukatakan, yah, jika kau mau mengatakan malaikat bersayap hitam sebagai malaikat, maka ya, tapi kalian manusia memiliki sebutan lain bagi kaumku."

"Seorang iblis," gumam Yunho.

Anggukan yang menjadi respon dari Jaejoong. Dia tak memutar kepalanya tak ingin berhadapan dengan reaksi Yunho namun apa yang keluar dari mulut namja itu kemudian mengejutkannya. Mau tak mau dia harus berhadapan dengan sang namja untuk memastikan apa yang baru saja dia dengar. "Sudah kuduga kau bukan malaikat."

"Kau tahu?"

Yunho hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Untuk seorang malaikat, kau tidak terlihat seperti malaikat. Pertama, kau menginginkan jiwaku yang semestinya tidak dilakukan seorang malaikat."

Jaejoong hanya terdiam. Gigitannya pada bibir bawahnya semakin keras dan sebisa mungkin menghindari tatapan elang dari Yunho.

"Kedua, malaikat tidak mempunyai kekuatan untuk mempengaruhi seseorang seperti yang kau lakukan pada sekretarisku."

"Dari mana –"

Yunho terkekeh. "Aku punya sumberku sendiri. Ketiga, malaikat tidak akan pergi ke klub malam memakai pakaian yang seperti kau kenakan dan melakukan apa yang kau lakukan tadi." Yunho menunjuk kaos _v-neck_ yang dikenakan Jaejoong dan celana ketat yang menunjukkan lekuk tubuh sang iblis. Pakaian yang dikenakannya seolah meneriakkan orang-orang untuk mendekati dirinya dan menggoda mereka.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu, aku pergi dulu." Sekali lagi gerakan Jaejoong terhenti. Dia merasakan tubuhnya terbaring di atas kasur dengan Yunho sedang membayangi di atasnya. "Ap – apa maumu?" tanyanya dengan gugup. Entah kenapa dia merasa takut, sesuatu yang sebenarnya tabu bagi seorang iblis seperti dirinya.

"Kenapa kau menjadi seorang iblis?" tanya Yunho dengan lembut. Dia mengelus rambut Jaejoong yang halus dengan perlahan.

"Aku hanya bosan," jawab Jaejoong.

"Aku yakin bukan itu alasannya," balas Yunho. Tangan sang namja membelai pipi Jaejoong perlahan. "Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Kibum dan Siwon yang kau ceritakan padaku?"

Bola mata Jaejoong membesar karena terkejut. Sudah lama dia tak mendengar nama mereka, sudah lama pula dia tak menceritakan kisah mereka, sebuah kisah yang membuat dia merasa bahwa dia masih bagian dari _mereka_. "Bukan urusanmu," desis Jaejoong.

"Oh, tapi aku penasaran, lagipula aku hanya melakukan apa yang kau lakukan dalam hidupku, ikut campur dalam masalahmu," bisik Yunho membuat tubuh Jaejoong bergetar.

"Berhentilah. Manusia sepertimu tak baik ikut campur dengan iblis sepertiku," desis Jaejoong.

"Kenapa? Bukankah dari kemarin kau menginginkan jiwaku? Bagaimana kalau begini? Kau ceritakan kisahmu dan akan kuberikan sebagian jiwaku? Taruhan yang menggiurkan bukan?" Lidah Yunho terjulur keluar, menjilati pipi Jaejoong seperti seekor anjing kepada sang majikan.

Jaejoong mendesis. "Cih, katamu jiwamu hanya milik Tuhan?"

"Ya, tapi aku penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada iblis yang di bawahku ini. Kenapa dia terlihat tak berdaya? Iblis yang kutahu adalah personil kuat yang tak lemah seperti ini?"

"Kau!" geram Jaejoong. Jika ada satu hal yang tidak dia suka adalah ketika dikatakan lemah terutama oleh makhluk hina seperti Yunho ini. Dia memberontak, mencoba melepaskan diri dari genggaman Yunho. Ingin menggunakan kekuatannya, tapi tubuhnya terlalu lemah. Apa mungkin lebih baik dia menyerah saja? Dalam tangan namja ini? "Terserah kau saja, lepaskan aku," desis Jaejoong.

"Tidak, siapa tahu kau akan membohongiku dan pergi? Seorang iblis tak bisa dipercaya bukan?" balas Yunho.

"Ya, dan seharusnya kau tahu untuk tidak membuat seorang iblis murka," desis Jaejoong lagi.

"Jadi, kau mau cerita?" tanya Yunho yang seolah mengabaikan perkataan Jaejoong barusan.

Tahu bahwa satu-satunya cara untuk lepas dari Yunho adalah dengan menceritakan alasannya, Jaejoong hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa malaikat tidak lagi menjadi seorang malaikat saat mempertanyakan Tuhan? Aku merasa Tuhan tidak adil, maksudku, Dia memaafkan dosa manusia, tapi sekali saja seorang malaikat berbuat dosa, lihat apa yang terjadi? Kibum dilemparkan di dunia, terlunta-lunta untuk mencari Siwon? Ketika keduanya dapat bersatu, mereka kemudian dibakar di dalam api neraka."

Mata elang Yunho membesar. Jadi inikah kepingan teka-teki dari kisah Jaejoong? "Mereka sudah berusaha, melewati semuanya, tapi lihat apa yang terjadi pada diri mereka? Hilang tak berbekas menjadi debu. Sampai akhirnya Siwon masih tetap percaya bahwa ada hikmat di baliknya, tapi apa? Yang tersisa setelah dibakar oleh api neraka adalah kehampaan. Itulah yang terjadi pada mereka, dan Tuhan, Tuhan hanya menatap dari tempat-Nya."

Buliran bening perlahan mengalir dari _doe eyes _sang iblis. Tidak bisa dipercaya bahwa di dalam dirinya masih ada sepenggal _hati_ untuk mengingat sahabatnya, mengingat apa yang terjadi di masa lalu. "Jadi kau memutuskan untuk tidak percaya pada Tuhan?" tanya Yunho. Keheningan Jaejoong menjadi jawaban bagi Yunho.

"Tapi, Lucifer juga tidak baik, keduanya sama saja, bertarung di balik selimut dan mengorbankan mereka yang dianggap tak berguna. Kau tahu arti di balik sebuah gempa bumi?" Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Manusia mengatakan bahwa itu adalah bencana alam yang terbentuk karena alasan geografi atau sebagainya. Ada juga yang mengatakan bahwa itu murka Tuhan atas dosa yang dilakukan manusia. Mereka salah, tak ada yang benar, gempa bumi adalah murka, tapi murka seorang Lucifer ketika iblisnya melakukan hal tabu."

"Hal tabu?"

"Ya," Jaejoong mengangguk. "Ketika seorang iblis tertarik pada seorang manusia dan jatuh cinta kepadanya, saat itulah iblis melakukan hal tabu dan Lucifer murka. Manusia tak bersalah menjadi korban dan apa yang dilakukan Tuhan? Duduk diam tak melakukan apapun seperti dulu. Aku tak percaya pada siapapun, tapi setidaknya menjadi iblis membuatku bebas membenci Tuhan."

Hening.

Tak ada yang berbicara di antara keduanya, hanya suara jarum jam yang bergerak yang memenuhi ruangan. "Kurasa kau salah. Tuhan bukannya tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dia bahkan ada bukan untuk melihat saat Siwon dan Kibum dibakar?"

Kembali kenangan mengerikan itu terputar di otaknya. Jaejoong mengangguk. "Aku yakin Tuhan sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Dia harus tegas dengan apa yang diucapkannya bukan? Kenapa kau tak percaya?"

"Apa yang dapat kau percaya ketika kau melihat dengan mata kepalamu kalau Tuhan tak berbuat apa-apa? Hah?!"

"Kurasa kau salah. Tuhan tak pernah tak berbuat apa-apa. Dia sendiri menyaksikan saat ciptaan-Nya hancur bukan? Dia tahu bahwa Dia tak mungkin menerima Siwon dan Kibum. Keduanya harus melewati suatu penyucian lagi bukan? Kibum menjadi separoh malaikat dan separoh manusia sementara Siwon hanya manusia biasa?"

"Siwon bisa ke Surga, tapi Tuhan tidak membiarkannya!"

"Itu karena Tuhan tahu bahwa Kibum tak akan bisa kembali ke Surga. Dia memberikan kesempatan bagi mereka untuk bisa bersama."

"Ya, dalam kematian!" seru Jaejoong. "Dalam kehampaan!"

"Tahu dari mana mereka hidup dalam kehampaan? Tahu dari mana setelah kematian hanya tersisa kehampaan?" tanya Yunho balik. "Apakah kau masih penasaran dengan siapa orang tuaku?" tanya Yunho dengan lembut. Dia menarik dagu Jaejoong sehingga keduanya sekarang saling bertatapan.

"Sudah tidak perlu," balas Jaejoong dengan lirih. Dia sudah tak merasa tertarik lagi, mengingat masa lalu hanya akan membuatnya semakin kesal dan bodoh.

"Mereka adalah Jung Siwon dan Jung Kibum." Pernyataan Yunho membuat Jaejoong menatap sang manusia dengan tatapan tak percaya, seolah apa yang dikatakan Yunho adalah sebuah kebohongan. "Mungkin nama mereka sama, mungkin ini tak lebih dari kebetulan. Hanya saja apa yang kau ucapkan mengenai Siwon, bagaimana kau mendeskripsikannya, seperti appa-ku. Kisah mereka sama, hanya saja kedua orang tuaku hanya manusia biasa, seorang hamon seperti yang kau katakan. Appa-ku terus menceritakan kisah tentang malaikat yang kehilangan kepercayaan dan berbalik menjadi seorang iblis. Dia mengatakan bahwa tugas hamon adalah juga mengembalikan mereka yang hilang, termasuk iblis. Lucu sekali pikirku saat itu, seorang iblis ingin kembali pada Tuhan?"

"Orang tua yang konyol," desis Jaejoong. Meskipun begitu, dia tak bisa menutupi ada sedikit kelegaan bahwa ada kemungkinan Siwon yang dimaksud adalah Siwon yang dia kenal. Mungkin hanya sekedar penghiburan, tapi entahlah, lebih baik ada daripada tidak sama sekali.

"Ya, tapi mereka saling mencintai dan mereka berpesan padaku kalau aku menemukan seorang iblis dan tertarik padanya, aku harus bisa mengembalikan kepercayaan sang iblis itu." Kali ini telapak tangan Yunho menyentuh pipi Jaejoong dengan lembut. Tatapannya membuat Jaejoong terhanyut dan detik berikutnya kedua bibir mereka saling menempel.

Ini salah.

Jaejoong tahu bahwa sebentar lagi Lucifer akan marah atas tindakannya dan mungkin dia akan hilang, sama seperti Dara, yeojya yang mencintai manusia itu hilang ditelan oleh lubang kehampaan. Sementara manusia yang dicintai oleh Dara hanya bisa mencari bayang-bayang Dara. Mungkin nasibnya akan seperti itu, tapi biarlah, jika ini adalah dosa, biarkan ini menjadi dosa terindah bagi dirinya dan biarkan dia menikmati dosa ini.

Jaejoong terkekeh di pikirannya. Seorang iblis memikirkan dosa? Dia bahkan sudah tak bisa dipisahkan dari dosa.

"Kau tahu, kata orang, mencintai iblis adalah dosa, tapi jika kau yang akan menjadi dosaku, mungkin aku tak akan keberatan," bisik Yunho. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum tipis sebelum menarik Yunho sekali lagi untuk ciuman hangat.

Cahaya lampu di samping tempat tidur menjadi penerang sekaligus saksi saat keduanya mengucapkan janji-janji hampa yang tak berarti. Namun meskipun begitu, tak ada yang berani mengucapkan tiga kata itu, tiga kata yang penuh arti bagi mereka yang saling mencintai. Begitu takut akan kehilangan hingga menggunakan tubuh untuk meluapkan semua emosi yang tersembunyi.

.

.

Saat matahari terbit dengan perlahan, menghilangkan warna hitam di langit, saat itulah suara ombak menemani pergerakkan matahari. Pemandangan yang indah ini tertangkap oleh indera penglihatan namja bermata elang tersebut. Emosi kesedihan terpancar di sorot matanya. Apa yang terjadi setahun lalu tidak akan dia lupakan. Saat pertama dia mengetahui maksud perkataan dari orang tuanya. Sayang, dia tak bisa mengenalkan sang iblis kepada kedua orang tuanya.

Di manakah sang iblis, kalian tanya? Hilang, keesokkan pagi setelah menyatukan kedua perasaan mereka, sang iblis hilang tak berbekas seolah Kim Jaejoong tak pernah hidup untuk selamanya. Rasa kehilangan begitu merengut dirinya hingga dia tak masuk kerja selama beberapa minggu, menyerahkan semuanya kepada sang sekretaris yang dipercaya. Untung saja appa-nya juga turut membantu dan tak banyak bertanya, sebaliknya appa-nya hanya tersenyum, seolah tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Sementara sang umma sesekali datang menjenguk untuk memastikan bahwa dia telah makan dan minum obat.

Yunho tahu bahwa tak selamanya dia harus berada dalam keterpurukan. Akhirnya dia bangkit kembali, melakukan aktivitasnya seperti biasa dengan satu kekosongan di dalam dirinya. Dia ingin mencari sang iblis, namun sepertinya usahanya selalu digagalkan. Akhirnya dia hanya bisa berdoa di manapun sang iblis berada, dia bisa bahagia dan mungkin menemukan kembali kepercayaannya yang hilang.

"Apakah kau menyesal telah mencintai seorang iblis?"

Sebuah suara yang tak asing bertanya di belakangnya. Yunho tidak memutar badannya, takut bahwa itu hanya suara di dalam otaknya dan bahwa itu semua tak lebih dari mimpinya.

"Aku sedih, kau tahu?" ujar suara itu kembali.

Merasa bahwa lebih baik segera menghadapinya, Yunho memutar badannya perlahan. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat mendapati namja yang selama ini dicarinya tengah berdiri di depannya dengan senyuman lebar. "Kau masih hidup?" tanya Yunho pelan.

"Ya! Kau pikir aku mati, hah?" seru Jaejoong sembari memukul pundak Yunho.

"Karena kau menghilang," bisiknya lirih.

Jaejoong menunduk. "Yah, untuk itu, aku tidak mengerti juga. Tiba-tiba saja aku tertelan oleh sebuah lubang. Aku pikir aku akan menuju kehampaan, tapi ternyata aku berada di batas dunia, tempat iblis dan malaikat bisa bertemu dan melakukan rapat."

Yunho mengangguk mengerti. Dia melangkahkan dirinya perlahan untuk menghampiri sosok yang telah lama dirindukannya. "Di sana aku melihat Tuhan sedang duduk dan Lucifer juga berada di sana! Aku pikir itu akhirku, tapi kemudian aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Detik berikutnya mereka mengatakan bahwa aku tak layak menjadi malaikat dan juga iblis, akhirnya aku dilemparkan kembali ke lubang lain. Di sana, di sana begitu gelap, begitu mengerikan, tapi aku mendengar suaramu yang mengharapkanku bahagia. Saat tersadar, aku berada di tempat yang tidak kuketahui dan aku, aku tidak tahu bahwa 1 tahun sudah berlalu," bisiknya pelan.

Ingin memastikan bahwa Jaejoong yang ada di hadapannya bukan sekedar bayangan, Yunho segera menarik tangan Jaejoong hingga keduanya saling berpelukan. Dia mendekap erat Jaejoong, melepaskan rindu di dalam dirinya. Badannya bergetar karena takut akan kehilangan sosok yang ada di dalam dekapannya, tapi kalau benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Jaejoong maka kali ini dia tidak akan kehilangannya, semoga.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat," bisik Yunho.

Jaejoong terdiam, dia tersenyum di atas dada Yunho dan membalas pelukan manusia itu. "Ne, aku juga," bisiknya lagi.

Ombak di tepi pantai bergulung kencang menciptakan melodi alam seolah mengiringi kedua makhluk yang dipertemukan. Keduanya bukan makhluk yang berbeda lagi karena sekarang Jaejoong bukanlah malaikat yang kehilangan kepercayaan dan menjadi iblis, melainkan seorang manusia biasa. Saat dia bertemu dengan Lucifer dan Tuhan, saat itu sudah ditetapkan bahwa dia diberikan kesempatan menjadi manusia. Lucifer bertaruh bahwa Jaejoong akan terbuai dengan dosa, namun Tuhan hanya terdiam dan menatap Jaejoong dengan lembut, seolah percaya pada namja itu.

Apa yang terjadi di depan tak ada yang tahu. Mereka hanya bisa berjalan setapak demi setapak dengan masa lalu yang mendorong mereka untuk menuju hari depan yang lebih baik.

.

.

_"Aku bersyukur dengan dosaku karena tanpanya, aku tak akan menemukan kembali apa yang hilang dan menemukan dirimu."_

(Kim Jaejoong)

.

.

The End

.

.

A/N:

Jujur saya gemetar saat menulis bagian Jaejoong yang mengatakan bahwa dia dapat membenci Tuhan. Rasanya seolah itu keluar dari mulut saya dan begitu, ah susah untuk dijelaskan.

Ini kind of sequel to "It's Raining" fic saya dengan cast Sibum di mana Jaejoong menjadi narator dan menceritakan kisah Sibum kepada Yunho. Karena banyak yg minta untuk sequel, saya putuskan untuk dibuatkan sequel saja dan jadinya seperti ini, semoga tidak aneh ~_~ Pesan yg ingin disampaikan?

Dan seperti Jaejoong, ada kalanya kita tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan Tuhan untuk kita ;)

Anyway, semoga anda menikmati ff saya (:

YunJae is Real! AKTF! :D

Dan sebenarnya ini untuk ff lomba, tapi karena sudah selesai dan belum tahu, saya putuskan untuk berbagi ffnya di sini agar bisa dibaca para readers ;)

Last, review please?

_Verzeihen

PS: Saya akan hiatus untuk beberapa minggu untuk menghadapi UAS, so, see you soon ^^V

Thanks to

**han gege | L-JClouds | Qhia503 | MissELFVIP | yunteukwon | Wi-kun Evil'Y | 24 | Kim-HyoKyo | raqueensha | Minnie Seongmin | Christiana | Misa Yagami Hitsugaya | Silviana T | MeeLaa | kyucute14 | choco momo | blady384 | velovexiaa | VitaMinnieMin | BaekRen |VIOSgetz |sichi seven | tirlilili | MinKi MiRuu' Lie**

Yang sudah berbaik hati mau mereview di ff saya yang '**Save Him'**

****Well, saya tidak menduga kalau banyak yang suka karena sadisnya #plak Klo ada ide lagi akan saya bkin sequelnya deh (gak janji)

Dan...saya mau UAS, jadi hiatus lagi ya ^0^

See you~


End file.
